


Working Hard

by lucycourageous



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycourageous/pseuds/lucycourageous
Summary: There were a lot of things Elle liked about sharing an apartment with Emmett, but spontaneous, middle-of-the-afternoon sex had to be one of her favourites.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> She's back, this time with even smuttier smut than before. This is my first attempt at something really explicit so constructive criticism is welcome.

Elle was bored. She was doing her best to stay focused on her work, but even with the pressure of finals to motivate her, it wasn’t easy. Corporate law was important, she knew that, but that didn’t make it any more interesting. The weather wasn’t helping her motivation either – it had been raining when she woke up and it was still raining now, the background white noise of it making her feel even less inclined to work than she already was. 

Getting up from her desk in the living room, she wandered down the hall of her and Emmett’s little apartment to the tiny office room where he worked on the weekends. She paused, putting her ear to the door, and hearing nothing except the quiet click of Emmett’s keyboard, went in. 

She couldn’t help smiling at the sight of him: frowning at his laptop screen, hunched forward over his keyboard, his curly hair distinctly messy where he’d been running his hand through it – all sure signs that he was dealing with a difficult piece of work. He was so caught up in whatever it was he was doing that he didn’t even look up as she entered. 

“Hey, stranger.” 

Emmett started, his surprise softening into a warm smile when he registered her standing there, “Oh, hey. What’s up?” 

“It’s time for a break,” she announced, crossing the short distance to his chair to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“Bored of corporate, huh?” He asked, giving her forearm an absentminded squeeze before turning back to his screen. 

“It's the worst,” Elle said mildly, resting her chin on the top of his head and breathing in the comforting smell of his clean hair. He still used his trusty two-in-one shampoo and conditioner – after two years of dating, that was one battle she’d given up hopes of winning. “What are you working on?” 

“A pre-nup.” 

“Well, you have to stop now. It’s Saturday, you need to take some time off.” 

He laughed, but didn’t stop typing, “I will, I will. Ten more minutes?” 

Elle hummed, leaning down to playfully tap the face of his watch on his wrist, “I’ve heard that before.” Once she’d had to go and remind him three times that they had to leave soon for dinner at Paulette’s before he could tear himself away from his laptop. It wasn’t deliberate, she knew that; Emmett just tended to lose track of time when he was working. 

“Ten minutes, I promise.” 

He was good at keeping promises though. 

“Alright.” Feeling mischievous, she ducked her head as though to kiss his cheek – and nipped lightly at his earlobe instead. Emmett’s breath caught in his throat, producing an audible click. Satisfied, she straightened up to leave. “See you in ten minutes.” 

She made it as far as the kitchen before she heard Emmett behind her, sneaking up to slip his arms around her waist. 

It was hard to keep her laughter tamped down but she just about managed it, affecting a tone of innocent surprise as she craned her head round to look at him, “Oh, hi baby. I thought you were working.” 

He gave a nonchalant shrug, “It can wait. Besides, someone suggested I should take a break.” 

“Oh?” She put her hands over his, sliding them down from her waist to rest on her hips instead. He took the hint, pulling her closer so that her ass was nestled neatly against his crotch, “Well, I’m glad you listened to them.” 

He ducked his head to press a kiss to the sensitive spot just under her ear, “So am I.” 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder, all thoughts of work and finals and the rest of the day drifting pleasantly away as Emmett laid a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He hadn’t shaved for a couple of days and she loved the feeling of his light stubble against her skin: slightly rough, but not enough to be uncomfortable. 

He squeezed her hips and electricity arced through her body, making her pulse race. Hungry for more, more friction, more pressure, more of him, she arched into him, trying to wriggle closer, as if they aren’t already sandwiched together. 

Emmett chuckled, but rocked his hips forward obligingly – and the warmth fluttering in Elle’s stomach, low and insistent, coiled suddenly tight when she felt the hard line of his cock trapped between their bodies. 

Elle had always enjoyed sex – her and Warner’s infamous spring break hot tub extravaganzas were testament to that – but being with Emmett was special. There was just something about him that she couldn’t get enough of: a spark that made every touch hotter, sweeter, more indescribably precious. 

Turning around in the circle of his arms, she slipped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest, unwilling to allow even an inch of space to come between them. The corner of his mouth quirked in a smile as he looked down at her, his blue eyes bright with laughter and dark with lust. 

“Hello, kitty.” 

Elle melted. It wasn’t a nickname he used often, but she loved it all the more for that. He always said it with the same slow, lingering delight, as if she was a wonderful surprise he never expected to receive. 

“Hello,” she said, suddenly breathless, “may I kiss you?” 

His arms tightened around her, his eyes darting down to linger on her mouth, “Absolutely.” 

It hadn’t taken long after she and Emmett had gotten together for her to figure out that he liked rough kisses. All she had to do was press her tongue into his mouth or tug at his lip with her teeth and he fell apart, his heart beating fast and hard under her hand. Her favourite thing though was the sound he made when she pulled his hair: a low, broken moan that only made her want to kiss him harder. She couldn’t prove it, given that they were already living together and talking about getting married, but Elle was fairly certain that sound alone would be enough to make her fall in love with him. 

She pulled back to look at him – taking in his swollen lips, the delicate pink flush on his cheeks and neck, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed – and said the first thing that came into her head. 

“God, Em, you’re so pretty.” 

He let out a surprised laugh that was half a gasp, his blush deepening at once, “Thanks, I-”

He stuttered to a halt, taking in a short sharp breath as she reached down to palm him through his jeans. His eyelashes fluttered as she stroked upwards and if Elle wasn’t wet before, she certainly was now. Even through the fabric she could feel how hot and hard he was – just touching him was enough to set off a corresponding ache between her legs, a hollowness that begged to be filled. 

Emmett groaned as she gave his cock a firm squeeze, burying his hot face in the crook of her neck and thrusting helplessly into her hand, “Fuck.” 

She grinned, unable to pass up the opportunity: “That’s the idea.” 

He snorted, the sound muffled against her skin, “Right here? In the kitchen?” He was clearly trying for a teasing tone, but he couldn’t stop his interest from bleeding through. 

She bit back a smile, “Unless you don’t want to…”

He lifted his head and gave her an exasperated look that made her want to wriggle in delight. Emmett didn’t really do domineering – he liked pleasing her too much to boss her around in bed – but that look and the dry tone of his voice never failed to turn her on. “Elle,” he said, raising his eyebrows at her. 

“Emmett,” she replied, winding her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Together, they stumbled the short distance to the kitchen table, almost knocking over a chair as he lifted her up onto the table top. 

She spread her legs for him, humming in satisfaction as he settled himself between her thighs, just enjoying how good it felt – how good it always felt – to have him there: a warm, reassuring weight, his erection pressing sweetly against the inside of her thigh. 

“Comfortable?” 

Elle nodded, dropping her hands to his belt buckle and lazily beginning to undo it, “Very.” 

Emmett’s breathing picked up, and she didn’t have to look at his face as she slipped her hand into his boxers to know that he was biting his lip, a small furrow between his brows as he tried to keep himself quiet. 

She looked anyway, because if there was anything hotter than seeing how much her touch affected him, she doesn’t know what it was. 

The head of his cock was flushed and slick, and he moaned softly as she twisted her hand over it, smearing her palm with precum. She slid her hand slowly down his length in a loose fist, then just as slowly back up again, her eyes lingering hungrily on the muscles ticking in his jaw and the vein throbbing in the side of his neck. 

“You’re killing me, Woods.” 

“Aww, I’m sorry, honey.” She gripped him more firmly, moved her hand faster, having to shove his boxers down to give herself more room, “Is that better?” 

He sounded choked, “Elle…”

His hip bumped her knee as he pressed his forehead to hers, and Elle caught her breath as his hands squeezed her thighs, slipping upwards, under the hem of her skirt, skirting the bottom edge of her panties. The ache between her legs flared again, hotter and sweeter than before, and all she wanted was to feel his hand on her. Without letting go of him or slowing her pace, she hurried to tuck her skirt up over her waist, her face flushing hot with pleasure when he groaned at the sight of her lacy underwear, as if he hadn’t watched her put it on that morning. 

“Em, touch me, please.” She wasn’t ashamed of how needy she sounded – it was just another testament to how well they fit, how perfect he was for her. 

He met her eyes, and he looked almost as desperate as she felt, “God, yes.” 

Unlike most of the men she’d slept with in the past (Warner included), Emmett had never been deficient in this particular area. Meticulous and thorough as always, he’d taken the time from the very beginning of their relationship to learn exactly how she liked to be touched, and he’d never let her down since. 

She moaned as his hand dipped between her thighs. He stroked the pad of his thumb over her aching clit until her whole body tingled, trailed two crooked fingers down towards her entrance and pressed, not much, but just enough to make her catch her breath, her walls clenching in anticipation. 

Even over the fabric of her underwear, it felt incredible, and when he pushed her panties aside to cup her firmly with his bare hand, dragging his fingers deliciously through her wetness, she couldn’t help but cry out, her hand tightening reflexively on his cock. 

She felt him twitch in her hand, and Emmett stilled, his face going very red. “Uh, Elle…you might want to slow down, or I’m gonna finish way too early.” 

She couldn’t wait, didn’t want to take things slow. Letting go of him, she wriggled out of her underwear and tossed it over his shoulder towards the living room. 

“I don’t mind,” she said, skimming her hands over his ribs, balling her hands into the fabric of his shirt to pull him closer to her, “I just want you inside me.” 

He hesitated, “What about you though?” 

She loved him so much she almost couldn’t breathe. Laughing, she kissed his cheek, “You can get me off afterwards if I don’t come, Em, but right now I just want you to fuck me. Please?” 

It wasn’t the ‘fuck me’ that got him, it was the ‘please’. She’d known it would be.

She shuffled a little closer to the edge of the table as he lined himself up, smiling when he ducked his head to plant a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth and then, finally – _finally_ – he was inside her. Elle's head fell back on her shoulders, her lips parting in a silent moan of relief. 

“Elle? You okay, babe?” 

She loved that he always made a point of checking in with her, especially after Callahan, wanted to cover him in kisses every time he asked her if she was alright – but just then she could barely think straight, let alone put together a coherent sentence. 

“Good,” she panted, “so good. You’re so good for me, Em, always, so perfect…”

He pulled out then pushed back in again, but slowly, so slowly. Elle whined, grabbing for his ass, trying to encourage him to move faster. At her urging, he gave a few more shallow thrusts, then froze again, his head bowed and his breathing heavy, his hair falling over his eyes in a messy, irresistible tumble. 

“If I go any faster, Elle-”

She swept his sweaty hair aside and kissed his forehead, making her voice soft and reassuring, “I know, baby. I want it like this, I promise I do.” 

After a brief moment, he nodded, and letting her guide his hand back between her legs, he began to thrust again, harder this time. 

She was so wet that every stroke was audible. Half-dazed with pleasure, Elle put her lips close to his ear, telling him in muddled, broken gasps how much she loved him, how good he was making her feel, filling her up, rocking her with each thrust. Between his cock inside her and his hand on her clit, she could feel a familiar trembling warmth beginning to build inside her, fluttering in time with her frantic heartbeat. 

She lifted her hips to meet Emmett as he pushed, enjoying herself too much to worry about chasing her orgasm or trying to get there before he did. Even so, she wasn’t far from finishing when Emmett came – quietly and suddenly, his face pressed into her neck and his teeth just grazing her skin – and the feeling of his cock throbbing inside her was enough to push her right up to the edge. Burying one hand in his hair, she reached down with the other to touch herself. 

A little dazed and still coming down from his orgasm, it took Emmett a second to notice, but when he did, he was quick to offer assistance. Elle sighed as one of his hands stole up beneath her tank top to squeeze her breast, letting out a series of desperate whimpers a moment later as he tilted his head to gently bite and suck at her earlobe. She was incredibly sensitive there – as he knew perfectly well – and the instant he stroked the outer shell of her ear with his tongue, Elle lost it. A few more rough strokes against her clit and she came hard, throwing her head back with a sharp cry, her thighs tensing around Emmett’s waist. He cradled her close as she shook, and though he was still buried inside her, right now she felt like she would never be able to hold him tightly enough to show him how much he meant to her. 

She basked in the afterglow as long as she could, but she knew that Emmett must be getting uncomfortable still being inside her, and she needed to go to the bathroom and clean up. For all that fucking on random items of household furniture was sexy, it wasn’t very practical. 

As if he’d read her mind, Emmett looked up at her, a wry smile on his face, “We planned this really well, didn’t we.” 

"Yeah, this one's on me.” 

He pulled out of her and began pulling up his underwear and jeans, while Elle prepared to hop down and make a run for the bathroom. But before her feet even hit the floor, Emmett had hoisted her into his arms and was carrying her down the hallway. 

“Wow, such good service,” she remarked. 

His laughter vibrated pleasantly through his chest and she snuggled closer to him to feel it. 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” 

They both knew he’d happily carry her around all the time if she asked, but Elle didn’t feel the need to point it out to him. 

He deposited her in their bathroom with a flourish, “Ta dah.” 

He looked so adorably pleased with himself that for a second she was almost tempted to run and fetch the engagement ring she’d bought a month ago from its hiding place and just get down on one knee right here in their bathroom. 

But no, she’d already decided that she was going to propose at graduation. That was only a month and a bit away. She could hold out that long. Probably. 

“Thanks, Em.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, then pulled back, giving him a suspicious look, “You better not be back at your laptop when I get out of here.” 

He grinned as he disappeared back into their bedroom, “I would never.” 


End file.
